


You're Not Sorry

by wickedspeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, it's a lowkey widowtracer, mainly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: Widowmaker knows she has to make a decision, and she decides to save Lena the only way she knows how.





	You're Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me listening to Taylor Swift's "You're Not Sorry"
> 
> I apologize in advance

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_  
_I’ve been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down_  
_And it’s taken me this long baby, but I figured you out_  
_And you’re thinking we’ll be fine again, but not this time around_

“Why? Why would you do this?”

Widowmaker began to laugh in a way that sent chills down Lena’s spine.

“Tell me why!” Lena demanded, ignoring the tears that were prickling at the edge of her vision. Mondatta was dead, and the two had dropped their weapons when Lena had tackled the Talon agent; this was personal now. “I thought we were moving past this… I thought—“

“You thought I could be saved,” Widowmaker finished for her.

Lena didn’t reply to that; she had known for some time that Amelie was gone, but she had been holding out hope for Widowmaker. She had met with the sniper on multiple occasions, resistant as Widowmaker had been to her attempts to pull her back from Talon, and she had even begun to believe that there was some trace of humanity left in the sniper. But now… this…

“Don’t look so disappointed, _cherie_. We both knew where this was headed,” Widowmaker said, pulling Lena from her thoughts.

“You didn’t have to do this… you should have let me help you,” Lena said.

Widowmaker didn’t respond; she knew what Lena wanted, what she had wanted all along. She wanted to “save” Widowmaker, to bring her back from Talon’s control. For a short while, even the sniper herself had believed that maybe it was possible, that maybe she could return to some semblance of normalcy.

That had been her mistake.

Now it was time to discourage Lena from that line of thinking for good. Widowmaker seized the Overwatch agent by the collar of her jacket before she flipped off the edge of the roof backwards. The line from her grapple that she had shot out earlier went taut, and Widowmaker used the momentum to slam Lena into the wall.

Lena let out a cry of pain at the impact, and she heard her chronal accelerator crack. She felt Widowmaker release her, and she fell down onto another roof, rolling once before she came to a stop. Pain was coursing through her body, and her accelerator was making noises as though it wanted nothing more than to roll over and die. She had just managed to roll onto her front and push herself up when a foot on her shoulder forced her over onto her back. A heeled boot was on her chest, and Lena felt the barrel of Widowmaker’s gun on her forehead.

“I’m afraid this is where our story must come to an end,” Widowmaker said.

Lena glared up at the sniper. “You could have killed me so many times before; is this more satisfying for you? Looking me in the eyes as you do it?”

Satisfaction; there would be no satisfaction for the sniper in this. Nothing could be farther from the truth, and Widowmaker wanted to tell her that. She wanted to offer Lena her hand and pull her up off the ground, but she couldn’t. This was the only mercy she could give the Overwatch agent, though she doubted Lena would see it that way.

“What are you waiting for?” Lena growled. She had accepted that this was the end; she couldn’t blink out of this situation, and she was too injured to run. It was only a matter of time before she was ripped from her timeline yet again, and Lena honestly didn’t know if she could handle that a third time. “Just pull the trigger and go back to Talon. Tell them all about how you killed another Overwatch agent.”

Widowmaker pressed the gun a little harder against Lena’s head, her finger hovering over the trigger. She wanted to give Lena an explanation, to let her know why this was the only option, but all that came out was, “You know this is the way it must go.”

Lena shook her head. “They all told me not to trust you, that you couldn’t be saved, but I didn’t want to believe them. I thought you were stronger than Talon’s influence.”

_Not strong enough._

“That was your mistake,” Widowmaker said. _And mine._ Her finger pressed lightly against the trigger of her weapon. “ _Je suis desole, cherie.”_

“NO!”

Lena yelled with such ferocity that Widowmaker paused, taken aback.

“Don’t you stand there and tell me that you’re sorry! You don’t get to ask for forgiveness for this!” Lena’s blood was boiling; how dare Widowmaker apologize to her, how dare she even think that she should pardoned for what she’d done. Lena had been willing to give Widowmaker her forgiveness in the past, but now… to ask for it now just seemed as though she were mocking the brunette. “You are not sorry, and I am not going to forgive you! I am not going to just let you lay down your burden at my feet so that you can continue on like everything is okay! You can live with this for the rest of your life, and I hope it eats you up inside!”

That was a curse, a curse she deserved and she knew it. Lena would never know just how true those words would be.

Widowmaker’s visor came down over her face as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

“ _Adieu, cherie.”_

-/-

“Did you eliminate the target?”

“The fact that you have to ask is insulting.” Widowmaker strode past Reaper, never breaking stride until she reached her destination.

“I heard your mission was a success,” Moira said, not turning to face the sniper.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted? Proof that your latest test was a success?” Widowmaker replied.

“What I want is irrelevant; science merely gives results.”

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, and Moira turned to see that Widowmaker had thrown her gun down.

“What statement are you making now?”

_That you can’t control me. That I still have free will. That I won’t be a pawn in another experiment._

Widowmaker didn’t say any of those things, instead saying, “Lena Oxton, call sign Tracer, is dead.”

Both of Moira’s eyebrows rose at that. “By your hand?”

“ _Oui."_

_By my hand while I was simply a Talon agent, instead of by my hand when she believed I was her friend._

Moira paused a moment before she turned back to what she had been working on. “I suppose our infiltration plan comes to an end then. I must say, I am a bit disappointed.”

_I bet you are. You would have preferred I destroy Lena from the inside out, beginning with her soul, but I only destroyed her body. Now she is safe from both of us._

“Is there anything else?” Moira asked.

_I’m what you want now. A perfect weapon that feels nothing, that has no connections outside of a sniper rifle. The last part of my humanity died on that roof with Lena, oozing out with her blood. You forced me complete your experiment for you._

_“Non.”_ Widowmaker turned to leave the room, though Moira’s taunting voice caused her to pause.

“So sorry you had to kill your pet. I know you enjoyed playing with that agent.”

Widowmaker’s grip on the doorframe tightened, but only for a moment.

_This is what you wanted. You’re not sorry._

_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_  
_You're not sorry_


End file.
